Tears
by Dramione Forever
Summary: He reached over and wiped away the tears from her face.


**Tears **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP Characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

When Dean came to the punch line of the joke he had been telling, Seamus couldn't help but laugh. The joke had been told a dozen times, but Seamus couldn't help but chuckle every time.

Both were now on their way to Potions, leaving early to make sure that Snape didn't pick on them for being late. As they got closer to the dungeons, a strange sound echoed down the corridor. It was only when Seamus saw a running girl, hair streaming behind her and face in her hands, did he see that it was Lavender crying once again.

Seamus looked at Dean**;** it was Lavender.Sheand Ron had broken up a few days ago and she was still very upset about it all. The past few days all Lavender had done was cry. It broke Seamus's heart seeing her like this and he could hit Ron for hurting her so badly. Seamus now knew that it was not all Ron's fault but Seamus thought that Ron still should have had the good sense to let Lavender down easy. Rather than putting her through the pain that she had gone through in the past few days.

He hated seeing her like this, it killed him seeing her so upset. Taking his schoolbag off his shoulder, he looked at his friend.

"Would you cover for me with Snape?" he asked Dean. Dean nodded to him.

"Of course I will**,** " Dean replied. Seamus smiled at him then he handed his friend his school bag.

"Thanks**,**" Seamus said**, **smiling at his friend once again.

He turned and ran down the corridor after Lavender. She was his only best friend apart from Dean and he had to check that she was okay. He couldn'tcare less what Snape thought about him being late for Potions. Lavender mattered more to him.

Lavender ran across the courtyard, tears streaming down her face. It didn'tmatter to her who saw her like this, she was too upset to care. It still hadn't completely sunk in yet that her and Ron were finished. When she came to the end of the courtyard, she turned and ran in the direction of the greenhouses.

Seamus scanned the courtyard, looking for her. He failed to see her at first then suddenly he spotted her. She was heading in the direction of the greenhouses. Breaking into a run**, **he took off after her. When he reached the greenhouses, he stopped, seeing her slip into one of the unoccupied ones. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the greenhouse that she had entered. He stopped just outside the entrance of the greenhouse and then he waited a few minutes, giving her a few minutes alone. Seamus walked into the greenhouse. After he took his first step in, he glanced around, looking for her tear-stained face.

Finally he saw her sitting on an empty upside down box on the other side of the greenhouse in the corner. Once he reached her, he knelt down beside her, then he took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Hey," he said softly to her. Lavender looked over at him with her tear-stained face, stared straight into his eyes, and then she squeezed his hand back.

"Hey**,**" she replied quietly. He smiled at her and Lavender tried to smile back at him but instead just she burst into tears again.

Seamus squeezed her hand again. He really hated seeing her in this state. All he wanted to do was take her pain away. He reached over and wiped away the tears from her face.

"Lavender**,** I know that it is very hard for you right now butyou need to stop missing classes. You'll fall behind**,**" he said softly.

She nodded to him and sighed. "I know**,** Seamus, I still can't believe that it's over between me and Ron," she replied.

He listened to her. Hearing the pain in her voice was like a stab to his heart. It reminded him of when he had first seen her two days ago, right after she and Ron had broken up. She had run straight into his arms and cried all over him. He listened to her as she explained to him what had happened to cause her to be so upset. Lavender had told himeverything - how she had found Ron and Hermione walking out of the dormitories together.

In the end, Lavender had screamed that she couldn't believe he was cheating on her and that it was over between them. She went on to explain how she suspected that Ron was cheating on her so she yelled at him that it was over between them. After she had finished yelling, Lavender burst into tears and fled the room.

Explaining all that to him had caused her to burst into tears once again. After Seamus had heard everything, he was so angry at Ron that he was willing to go fight Ron _for _Lavender. He had wanted to hit him for the way he had treated Lavender. Instead of doing this however, he stayed by Lavender's side and comforted her. The next day, though, he had tracked Ron down, shouted at him and demanded a explanation from him. After Ron had told his side of the story he left him alone and headed toCharms class realising that it was not Ron's fault and that Lavender had jumped to conclusions.

Lavender looked the same now as she did the day of the break up. All he could do was support her and help her get through this. "He didn't treat you right, Lavender. He didn't deserve you, " he said to her. Lavender immediately shook her head.

"It was not just Ron's fault, it was my fault as well," she said.

"He deliberately avoided you," Seamus said.

"It was all my fault, I was being too clingy," she replied.

He shook his head and sighed. "No, Lavender, it was just as much his fault as it was your fault," he said. Looking at her, he spoke again.

"One day you will find someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated and he will love you for just being you," he said. She had stopped crying and she looked at him as he said all this, listening intensely.

"I will never find that person," she said sadly.

"One day you will, I promise, and he will be the luckiest guy in the wizarding world," he replied. She smiled at him.

"You really think I will?" she asked him.

"I know you will," he said with a smile. She laughed.

"We had better get to our classes, Snape is going to murder me for being late for Potions," he said, his face blanching at the thought of what lay in store for him when he turned up at the class. She giggled at the sight of his face. They both got to their feet.

"Thanks, Seamus," she said to him. Then Lavender hugged him.

"No problem," he replied, hugging her back. She stepped back from him after another minute.

She flashed him another smile then turned around and walked over to the entrance of the greenhouse, walking out into the grounds. Seamus watched her leave, knowing that she really would find someone who would love her – the way she deserved to be loved He just hoped that one day, she would realise that someone was him.

**Author note: I would like to thank my beta Wordy (The Word Foundation) for betaing this piece for me. If you have not checked out her stories, I strongly recommend that you do. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I would love to hearing what my readers think. Read and review please.**


End file.
